pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonite
| name='Dragonite'| jname=(カイリュー Kairyū)| image= | ndex=#149| evofrom=Dragonair| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= drag-uh-NITE | hp=91| atk=134| def=95| satk=100| sdef=100| spd=80| species=Dragon Pokémon| type= / | height=7'03"| weight=463.0 lbs| ability=Inner Focus| color='Brown'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Dragonite (カイリュー Kairyū) is / Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Dragonair starting at level 55 and has no other forms of evolution. Appearance Dragonite greatly differ from their sea serpent-like pre-evolved forms. Both Dratini and Dragonair had a blue coloring with no limbs or wings (excluding the wing-like ears of Dragonair). Dragonite are large, orange, bipedal , with two turquoise wings on its back. Special Abilities All Dragonite have the ability Inner Focus which allows it to keep from flinching in a battle. In addition to their ability, this Pokémon is also very powerful, with a base attack stat of 134. Many of its attacks can cause major damage, including Outrage and Hyper Beam. Despite their large size, Dragonite are also very agile, and can move at great speeds. The Pokédex states that it can circle the globe in just 16 hours. With its stats it is considered a very profitable among trainers worldwide and has been favorite since Generation I. Dragonite stats is said a very stragetically defensive but not defensive as Tyranitar, it is also proven that with one Brick Break it can 1 HIT KO Tyranitar because of Tyranitar's 4x weakness to types, it can also survive Ice Beam thanks to its colossal Special Defense, unlike its counterpart Salamence who cannot survive in a single Ice Beam from Dewgong, Lapras, Kingdra, or even Dragonite. As for Garchomp it is technically proven that Garchomp cannot 1 HIT KO Dragonite by any means except for using Dragon Dance on Garchomp, but even so we cannot also prove that Dragonite is the most powerful Pokémon of the pseudos. In Anime Dragonite made its first appearance in the episode Mystery at the Lighthouse, where Bill is searching for it. It appeared during the last moments of the episode and was unusually large, making this Dragonite in particular a Giant Pokémon. Dragonite have also made appearances in other episodes under the ownership of trainers including Lance and Drake. In The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon, Professor Oak used his own Dragonite in battle against the Mirage Master. In Game Dragonite are Generation I Pokémon, first appearing in the Red and Blue games. They evolve from a Dragonair at level 55, and can not be obtained in the wild. Pokédex Entries | redblue=An extremely rarely seen marine Pokémon. Its intelligence is said to match that of humans.| yellow=It is said that this Pokémon lives somewhere in the sea and that it flies. However, it is only a rumor.| gold=It is said that this Pokémon constantly flies over the immense seas and rescues drowning people.| silver=This marine Pokémon has an impressive build that lets it freely fly over raging seas without trouble.| crystal=It is said that somewhere in the ocean lies an island where these gather. Only they live there.| ruby=Dragonite is capable of circling the globe in just sixteen hours. It is a kindhearted Pokémon that leads lost and foundering ships in a storm to the safety of land.| sapphire=Dragonite is capable of circling the globe in just sixteen hours. It is a kindhearted Pokémon that leads lost and foundering ships in a storm to the safety of land.| emerald=It can circle the globe in just 16 hours. It is a kindhearted Pokémon that leads lost and foundering ships in a storm to the safety of land.| firered=It can fly in spite of its big and bulky physique. It circles the globe in just 16 hours.| leafgreen=Very few people ever see this Pokémon. Its intelligence is said to match that of humans.| diamond=It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore.| pearl=It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore.| platinum=It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore.| heartgold=It is said that this Pokémon constantly flies over the immense seas and rescues drowning people.| soulsilver=This marine Pokémon has an impressive build that lets it freely fly over raging seas without trouble.| }} Known Trainers With a Dragonite *Lance *Drake *Clair *Professor Oak Trivia *The level required to evolve a Dragonair into a Dragonite is the highest level out of every Pokémon but one, at level 55. Tyranitar is the only other Pokémon to be evolved at this level. *Dragonite has the 2nd highest base stats out of every non-legendary Pokémon. *The Generation I Dragonite's did not have a horn on the top of their head, a feature that was added in the Generation II games. Origin It is based on an orange dragon. Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon